narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tugging at Strings
Prologue Underneath the Hidden Sand, the , Reto, stopped before a small pool. The air is chilled, but it is still mid-day, indicating how far underground he really is. A thin mist covered the floor, spilling out of the much warmer pool of water at his feet. A pile of clothes is strewn about at the edge of the pool, indicating to Reto that the person he is looking for is indeed here. "Yuri," he said. "I presume you're not here on a social visit, Lord Kazekage," Yuri replied. Although distinctly feminine in tone, she did not appear surprised or concerned, to any degree, that a man is nearby as she bathed. However, Yuri is nowhere to be seen. "I'm guessing it's the ?" "I'm assigning you to our Anbu forces because we are in need of people with your talents, Yuri. You will be going to the Hidden Leaf. I explained your situation to the and he has agreed to lease land for your needs," Reto said. "A logistics team has been sent ahead to make the basic preparations. The rest will be up to you when you arrive in the village. You are to leave the moment you are ready." "You will also have a partner from now on. He will be waiting for you in Konohagakure," he added. Silence reigned in the chamber as Reto's new Anbu pondered the situation. "I'm guessing there's more to the mission than a tour of an allied village?" Yuri questioned. The water's surface churned as something submerged moved. Reto watched the ripples cascade to the pool's edge. "The details will be sent by pigeon later," he replied. "Very well," was all she said. The Fool It has been four days since Yuri left the Hidden Sand. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends and wore a pointed cap. Her short-sleeved shirt is covered by a traveling cloak held by a simple brooch. A Konoha ninja stopped her as she approached. "I need to see your identification, miss," he said. She rolled her eyes at the request, supplying the guard with the necessary documents before continuing into the village itself. "Wait a moment, Miss..." the guard scanned her papers. "Yuri!" "Something wrong with the papers? Take it up with the Hokage; I'm supposed to be here on his permission," Yuri crossed her arms in annoyance. "It's not that. I was told that you should go to this address. Your friend should be waiting there," the guard passed her a note. Yuri took the note and continued further into the village without even a thank you, despite the helpful bit of information. The address took her to the residential district, where she presumed her partner has been housed for the time being. She hoped that he wouldn't be a nuisance: it would take the rest of her time with this body to finish constructing the new Lazarus pool, which is a tedious process. --- He supposes it was nostalgic being in Konoha, the feeling of it, the faint fleeting memory gently touching the tips of his fingers. And then it was gone, like a ghostly whisper. It was at times like these he wonders whether he truly was a living puppet or perhaps the reincarnation of Chikamatsu himself. Smiling softly in thought he focuses on the task at hand. Which in this case was preparing for the arrival of his guest. Partner? Although they had yet to meet, he had heard of her, mostly through rumor and tale. If anything he was positively anxious with excitement. They described her powers as magic! Not like the tried and true process that governed chakra but something… otherworldly. So in this room, in the residential district of Konoha he works, molding and shaping ordinary wooden objects into complex moving parts in the shape of a humanoid figure. It was but one of many sitting across the floor, each possessing but a fraction of his essence. He had yet to understand exactly ‘’how’’ his ability worked but he knew that objects imbued with a bit of his chakra… could animate and act according to his desire, sometimes even of their own accord! It was such a stupendous revelation! Except for the time in which he created an evil doppelganger, that was… unpleasant. Still, just this much would provide the man-power Yuri would undoubtedly need. At the edges of his consciousness he feels a brush of familiar life force enter within his sensing range, it was unlike other shinobi and so distinct, like old earth, flooded with churning ocean waters beneath a raging storm--- Yuri! Forgetting what he was doing before, Soga hurriedly stands knocking over the puppet he was working on causing one of its protruding blades to unexpectedly launch eliciting a yelp of surprise from the living puppet. The blade sours true, imbedding itself to the hilt in another which causes that one to angrily stand and retaliate with a belch of flames from its wrist mounted launchers. From there everything descends into chaos. --- Outside the residential block Yuri can hear the faint noise of an alarm sounding. Off in the distance and in the direction of where she was to meet her partner smoke can be seen exiting the building. A moment later a room nearest a window detonates, and the civilians below are running in a panic. Shinobi are on the scene desperately trying to maintain the peace, and from out the smoldering fire a figure emerges, covered from head to toe in soot, his white hair frayed and blackened by ash. His crimson eyes stare only in disbelief at the destruction in his wake. Sighing his shoulders slump in defeat and with a wave of his clawed hand shadowy clad figures leap from burning building all sporting a deadly array of weaponry. Alarmed the shinobi at the scene immediately attack, one burly ninja slugging the white haired man clean on the jaw with a vicious haymaker. In the manner of a few moments all of the shadowy figures now revealed to be puppets are apprehended and the white-haired man, who appears to be her contact is sitting down arms bound being hauled away by Konoha’s finest. Before he disappears in the plume of smoke characteristic of a shunshin he spots her his face lighting up in recognition and gives her an apologetic look. Catching the innuendo, another shinobi, makes his way over, stalling momentarily when he catches sight of her headband. “You know this idiot?” He drawls in irritation gesturing to her contact being led away. “Cause this is the third time today he’s blown up a building!” Shaking his head he points off to the distance. “Go to the large building down the road, the one with the white and red fan, it’s being used as a holding facility at the moment. You can wait there while we clear things up with your friend. And miss? Get whatever you need done quick, before this guy bankrupts your village. Those costs are comin straight outta your pay.” Without waiting for a reply, he heads off, leaving Yuri to examine the scene. Wonderful. Yuri was not at all excited by the prospects of the incident, continuing in the direction of the supposed jail. Since she is supposed to work with this guy, at least bailing him out this time is reasonable enough. However, she has no plans on being so merciful if it happens again. At the holding station, she pulled aside one of the officers who wore the red and white fan symbol. "I'm bailing out an acquaintance," Yuri said, showing her headband. "You better get his act under control in the future. If he wasn't with the Hidden Sand, he'd have been imprisoned for terrorism," he answered with a sigh. The officer unlocked the door to Soga's cell and removed his handcuffs. But before Soga could say anything, Yuri grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out of the holding house. "I don't have time to tolerate your shenanigans, so I won't help you if it happens again," she whispered to him. "Got it?" Soga scratches the back of his head, apologizing. But the action itself was entirely too... mechanical. Like an act, but not practiced enough to make the movement natural. "-trip?" Drawn out of her thoughts she could make see Soga giving her his best impression of sincerity. Only the intensity of his gaze and earnest was like a palpable force brushing up against her skin. But rather than take offense at her momentary slip, Soga smiles, though this one is a great deal more honest than any of his previous expressions. "Allow me to properly introduce myself: my name is Soga Yotsugi. I was prohibited from accessing any of the finer details of your rendezvous here in Konohagakure. If it pleases you, kindly instruct me so I can offer my services to you." Although she did not fail to note Soga's unnatural motion, Yuri did not think much of the seemingly inconsequential action. She released her grasp on Soga's shirt, yanking him away from her, though she heard a soft hollow thunk as her knuckle collided with his chest. Even a novice would be able to tell that there is something different. She paused in her intent to leave, giving Soga a questioning eye. "Thank goodness I found you here!" a voice behind her rung out. Yuri almost jumped out of her skin at the sound. She gnashed her teeth at the lapse in her peripheral awareness, considering that she was surrounded by strangers. "Lord Hokage," the police officer Yuri spoke to earlier greeted the new arrival. Yuri heard much about this man. The founder of the Hidden Leaf: Hashirama Senju, the God of Shinobi. "I'm glad I found you here, Yuri," he greeted. "Soga," he added, giving the unwitting troublemaker a nod. "I have asked the Harunos to provide the space needed for your base of operations. The tools that the Kazekage sent ahead are already there," Hashirama said. "The address is right here." "Um, thank you," Yuri accepted the Hokage's directions. She looked at it for a moment and handed it to Soga. "I'll see you there," she told him. Confusion crosses his face. "You will not be accompanying me?" He asks, reading the slip. His eyes flicker to the Shodaime. "Perhaps I should have an escort." He asks sheepishly. "As you recall, yesterday I tried to make my way to your market, but found myself embroiled in conflict with your shinobi after a series of misunderstandings." Hashirama barely suppresses a smirk, and a laugh as he recalls that particular incident. "I'll send for an escort." He turns to leave, but after a moment stops and regards Soga again. "Don't leave this place until the escort arrives." He warns. Satisfied the Hokage disappears in a flurry of leaves. Nodding, Soga turns to his companion only to discover that she too has left leaving him alone to his thoughts. However, he failed to notice that Yuri turned around and came back. Without a word, she grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him towards the Haruno residence. "When I said 'I'll see you there,' I didn't mean you can wander off and cause more trouble," Yuri told him. When the two arrived at the Haruno household, they were greeted by a woman with pink hair. She was dressed in military garb and looked like she was ready to head out. incomplete Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman